Deadly in Love
by SpockUhuraLove
Summary: This takes place almost two weeks after the fairy war, and after Dead and Gone. This follows Sookie and Eric's relationship as they struggle to understand their passion for one another. Begins with Sookie visiting Eric at Fangtasia, per his request.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy! This is for all of you Eric and Sookie fans out there.**

**

* * *

  
**

So many things in my life had been complicated. From my ranging family issues, to a certain "disability" of mine, to my messy love life, even a stranger could understand my life has been one complicated mess.

I sighed, flipping over on my stomach, allowing the sun the bake my back. It was one in the afternoon, on a lazy Sunday. It's been almost two weeks since the whole fairy war fiasco. Even now and then when I catch a glimpse of the small pink lines that serve as scars on my legs, I can't help but shudder remembering what those horrid things did to me. I was shuddering now just thinking about it.

I sat up impatiently flipping my sunglasses to the top of my head. It was a rare off day for me, and so far I hadn't been bothered by any supernatural crises, a first. It was days like this I realized how truly different my life was, where I counted a day not including being beaten up, involved in a vampire political war, or other type of battle involving supes, as a normal one. And okay, I admit it, a boring one. But now that I thought about it, I _had _gone suspiciously long without hearing from my sometimes vampire love (Eric), my former lover (Bill) whom I didn't know was alive, the annoying-as-hell-but-still-lovable vampire (Pam), or anyone else.

Ah Eric. Even now I could feel the waves of lust overcoming me just thinking about that seven foot tall piece of Viking ass. I couldn't help but smile thinking about it. But I wasn't sure what we are, or where we stand. Sure, we had been "pledged" (something I wasn't too happy about at first), made glorious naughty love, but I hadn't seen him since the night he took me back to my house cryptically whispering, "Don't forget, lover." Before disappearing of course. I should be mad. In fact, if it were anyone other than Eric I probably would have been. But whether it be our blood bond, or my feelings for him, who knew, I was hanging in there.

"Sookie!" My head snapped up to see Amelia walking towards me with a mischievous looking smile. Oh boy.

"Hey Amelia. About time you got up, have you been sleeping all this time?" I asked her teasingly. She shrugged and sat down at the foot of the pool chair I had been using for tanning.

"I was out late last night, didn't get in until around 4 this morning. Which reminds me, almost as soon as I got in, you got a phone call." I sat up straighter. "It was Eric, I offered to go wake you up but he said let you rest. He gave me a message to pass on though. He said he was sorry he hasn't been in touch sooner, he has been busy, and he wants you to come to Fangtasia tonight." My eyes widened. I hadn't expected that. Amelia was surveying my face carefully.

"Did he? Huh. How did he sound?" I asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"He sounded…intense. Is that a good description?"

"Yeah I guess. You can never tell with that one." I said with a little laugh. I pulled my blonde hair up into a ponytail, intending on doing something more with it tonight.

"So whats the deal with you two now-a-days?" She asked plucking a stray hair off my bikini top. I had gotten used to Amelia's little quirks, so it didn't bother me.

"I don't know really," I said carefully, "I guess that's what I'm going to find out tonight. Hopefully anyway. But enough about me, how are you doing? You know….with the whole…Tray thing." At once Amelia's eyes watered up, and I felt bad for mentioning it. She took a deep breath.

"Its hard Sook, I'm not going to lie. I'm getting better though. I just miss him a lot." She said brushing away a stray tear. Impulsively I threw my arms around her neck giving her tight hug.

"I'm so sorry! If there is anything I can do, just let me know! I'm here for you." I said sincerely. She seemed to brighten up a bit at that.

"Oh I know, Sookie. You've been a great help already, thanks for continuing to let me stay here. I really appreciate it." I smiled, and she gave me a small watery one in return. She stood up, brushing the fronts of her shorts off. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to wear that tonight are you? I mean sure it might set the Viking off, but maybe we should get you in some real clothes. Come on, lets go pick something out!" Relieved at the turn in conversation I stood up and followed her into the house, to find something to knock the socks off that blonde vampire. Oh goody.

* * *

"Well, well. Sookie you look like a scrumptious morsel in that dress if you don't mind me saying so." Pam said dryly, her eyes flicking appreciatively over my outfit. I couldn't help but blush.

Amelia had made good on her word, and had primped and dolled me up as if I were going to prom rather than to a Vampire bar. But I probably wouldn't have worn the off the short and strapless deep purple silk dress that wrapped and hugged every curve, while showing off the right amount of ample cleavage. She had insisted on curling my hair into soft waves, and putting me in five inch black heels, that I liked to call death traps. She had even made me wear a strapless black lace bra, and a barely there black lacy thong. After a few spritzes of perfume, some mascara, eyeliner, and berry lipstick, I was pronounced ready.

I couldn't see Eric yet, but already I felt the hum of safety, happiness, and overwhelming lust just being in the same place as him. I turned back to Pam.

"Thanks Pam, I think. Um, where's Eric? He asked me to meet him here."

"Yes. The master is in his office, you go on back." She said nearly purring. I thanked her and as I walked away she called,

"You're going to give him a heart attack in those heels Sookie. I wish I could see his reaction." She gave me a wink before turning back to admit the normal patrons of the club. She was wearing the filmy black vinyl dress that was basically her uniform at the club. I chuckled at Pam and suddenly felt nervous as my hand touched the doorknob. At once I was afraid that I was being ridiculous, dressing up like this, afraid of getting hurt, afraid of being betrayed as I had so many times before. But as I opened the door all those fears went away and were replaced by happiness, excitement, and raw powerful lust at the sight of Eric.

He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, tightened perfectly to show off that glorious backside. With it he was wearing an ice blue shirt that contrasted perfectly with his blonde hair and pale skin. His blue eyes met mine and I almost jumped him right then and there.

"Sookie." He said, the one word making my legs turn to jelly. I simple stood there, rendered unmovable by the force of his eyes raking every inch of my body bit by bit with his eyes. His fangs popped out in clear arousal. I felt as if he were fucking me with his eyes. I had to gather my breath in great effort in order to say,

"Eric." With that one word he was suddenly in front of me, pressing my back gently against the door. His arms were on either side of my head as he continued to stare into my eyes. The bulge in his pants was pressed against me where I could feel exactly how hard he was. He descended on my mouth, not so gently, and I responded eagerly. I threw my arms against his neck, trying to compensate for the height difference. This seemed to be a hindrance for him too as he gripped the backs of my legs pulling me up where my legs were wrapped firmly around his waist, and I was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Literally. Our mouths moved against one another as I scraped his fangs lightly with my tongue. He almost growled as he pulled back with enough effort to whisper in my ear,

"How can I think when you come in here dressed like that? Its not fair, my lover." He said hoarsely. His head bent down as his mouth sucked on various pleasurable places on my neck. I was almost panting.

"I'm not fair? How about you attacking me like this?" I said protesting. He pulled back from inching my dress down, and raised an eyebrow, now holding me an arm's length away.

"Shall I stop, as you say, attacking you?" I almost sobbed at the idea of stopping. He chuckled at my reaction and before I knew it we were back to where we started. In one fluid movement he yanked my dress down over me, leaving me in the scanty bra and thong. I could tell through our blood blond he hadn't been expecting that. I smiled, satisfied by his surprise. He looked at me and smirked.

"You have been holding out on me." He pulled my bra down and at once began eagerly sucking on one nipple, his thumb rubbing tenderly against the other. He switched the other and I felt the tiny sting of his fangs as he sucked from my breast. Unable to ignore the waves of pleasure both the bite and his clever fingers were causing, I cried out. He finished sucking the blood before licking it, allowing the wound to close. He kissed me urgently again, I could taste the blood on his tongue. Deviously I squirmed a bit, until Eric got the hint I wanted to be placed back on the floor. He seemed confused by my actions until I kneeled on the floor unzipping his pants quickly.

I pulled the jeans down breathlessly, happy to see my Viking hadn't bothered with underwear of any kind. I took his gracious plenty into my mouth, satisfied to hear him groan loudly. I licked and sucked, over, and over, as he gripped my hair, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. I felt his tension building as I sucked more furiously until he yelled his release in that unfamiliar language. I stood back up, my own lust making me daring as I perched on his desk spreading my legs, reveling in the hungry look that gleamed in his eyes. I crooked a finger towards him, and before I could gasp he was there pushing me back onto the desk kissing me furiously. His hands groped my breasts, kneading them as I gave little breathy sounds of pleasure.

But before we could get to the final act, Eric paused, and backed away, regret, lust, and irritation all clouding his face. I sat up breathlessly.

"Eric, what's wrong?" I said, confused. He came back towards me, planting a small soft kiss on my lips.

"Lover as much as I want to fuck you right here and now, all over my office, in every way you can imagine, you are much too important to me to be taken like this in such an unceremonious place." He nearly growled, the strange far away accent creeping into his voice. I smiled. So my vampire was still a chivalrous gentleman after all. "Plus I cannot guarantee our privacy without any interruptions, though they would be punished furiously for doing so. My bonded and pledged deserves to be in a nicer place than this." He said with some regret.

"If not here, then where?" I asked, my lust not completely satiated. He smiled as he helped me pull my bra and dress back on.

"My house of course." My eyes widened in shock. He had invited me to stay at his house before, but this would be the first time I would actually be going there. I was curious to see it.

"Your house? Is it far away?" I asked, slipping the death traps back on my feet and fixing my hair to make sure it was all in place. He too was pulling his jeans back on as he answered with a twinkling look in his eye.

"No, not too far my lover. Can you wait just a few more minutes?" He asked playfully. I blushed and he laughed at my reaction. After checking we were completely presentable he put an arm around my waist, holding me close to him as we weaved through the club, as if saying "This is my woman, don't you forget it." Eric was nothing if not territorial. As we passed Pam on the way out she wrinkled her nose, and defiantly put a hand on her hip.

"I can smell both of your excitement from across the room. I swear Eric if you have been fucking in that office, I am never going in there again." Eric simply laughed at her.

"Better get to cleaning then Pam." She stuck her tongue out at him before waving goodbye to me.

* * *

**Yippee, we get to see Eric's house ;) This should be fun to write. Please press the green button and review, leave some love! Hope you guys liked it! Definetly more to come. Oh and I don't own the characters or plots, Charlaine Harris does. But you better believe if I did, I would get Sookie and Eric together, permanently.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They really do motivate me to write! This particular chapter is dedicated to the hotness that comes in the form of Alexander Skarsgard. Thank you Alan Ball. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Eric opened the door to his shiny red corvette for me, and I slid in carefully trying not to pull a Britney. It was harder than you would think. I waited before speaking my mind until we had peeled out of the club's parking lot at an alarming speed. I pulled my seat belt extra tight just in case. Eric noticed this and gave a small smirk.

"Do you really think I would let anything happen to you lover?" He asked, while contradictorily speeding up. I gulped.

"Well you say that, but if we were to get into a wreck, guess who would come out as bits and pieces? Me. Not your vampire ass." He raised an eyebrow while considering this and slowed down exponentially. I breathed a sigh in relief.

"I see your point." He consented. I looked down and fiddled with my dress while trying to decide the best way to ask Eric what I was trying to formulate in my mind. He made it so hard sometimes. "Is something wrong Sookie?" He asked pointedly. I wrinkled my nose. Of course he would feel my anxiety through our blood bond. I took a deep breath and decided to plunge right in.

"Eric, I have so many questions for you, things we need to talk about. I meant to ask them before, but you caught me…off guard," His knuckled tightened visibly on the steering wheel, "I know you're not going to like it, but for my own peace of mind I need to know. Is Bill alive and okay?" I asked curiously. Eric frowned a bit.

"Yes…he is alive," He said hesitantly, "He has been recovering at Fangtasia, and been receiving blood from Thalia, Indira, and other vampires in my area. He is nearly completely recovered." I nodded and breathed a small sigh of relief. Though he had betrayed me countless times and broken my heart, he had nearly died saving me and trying to protect me. Its something I couldn't ignore.

"You seem awfully relieved to learn the traitor is recovering." He observed with an edge to his voice.

"Yes, of course I'm relieved. He used to be my boyfriend in case you have forgotten, and almost died because of me. I'm glad he is okay." I said crossing my arms over my chest. It was a few moments before Eric chose to respond.

"Sookie, none of this is your fault. Bill was in charge of his own actions; he nearly died because he chose to. You cannot blame yourself." I looked away.

"I'm not blaming myself. I know that." I said almost defensively. He smiled an all too knowing smile. It bugged me. But Eric had reminded me of another question I had for him, one I had been dreading asking him. "Eric, I have to ask. Why….why weren't you there? I thought you would have felt I was being under attack. You said you would explain." I reminded him. His eyes squeezed shut briefly as if he were in pain, and he suddenly looked so vulnerable and looked about 1,000 years old. Which he was of course.

"Sookie, lover, you must understand. I…regret. Yes, I regret so much, so much you cannot even begin to understand. Its true, I did feel your pain and fear, and you must believe me, I wanted nothing but to go to you and rescue you. I would have torn them limb by limb," He continued in a strained voice, "But I couldn't. And it nearly killed me. You cannot imagine the amount of…._pain _it put me in when I couldn't." He stopped suddenly as if struck by the pain he was remembering. I was getting nervous now.

"And…?" I prompted him.

"And…I was being held by Felipe Castro. The King of Nevada and now Louisiana." I nodded, I remembered our meeting all too well.

"What do you mean held? What for?" Eric stared straight ahead out the window as he drove.

" My services were required to deal with a certain business transaction the King insisted I had to do," He said bitterly, "I didn't dare tell the King I had to leave to go rescue my bonded. This would have brought his attention unnecessarily on you. Do you understand? If I had left, I would have been killed, and if I had explained my reasoning to leave, I would have had to mention you. The King wants you already; I couldn't risk bringing you back to his attention. Please tell me you understand." He said pleading with me, his eyes focused solely on me, a fact that made me kinda nervous considering he was supposed to be driving.

"Eric, I need a second to digest all of that." I said quietly. It was true, whatever I had thought was keeping him from saving me, wasn't anywhere close to that. And suddenly I was struck by the selflessness he had demonstrated. Sure I could be mad and rage a storm over him not being there, but it sounded like his…heart, well his mind at least, had been in the right place. I exhaled slowly. "I get it, I do. You were protecting me in your own way, no matter how high handed I think it was." I said giving him a little smile.

He didn't speak for a few moments.

"I was certain you would be angry with me. I thought you would think I didn't…care for you enough. That I had betrayed you in some way. I didn't want that." He sounded miffed. I reached my hand over, grasping his with my own. His cool slender fingers intertwined with my own warm ones.

"Had this happened a few months ago, maybe I would have. But I feel like I've grown up a lot lately, and believe it or not, I can see your reasoning. Maybe it's the blood bond, who knows." He was silent for a few moments, and I peeked at his face to see his expression. The surprised look never failed to surprise me. Until our…relationship had begun, I had hardly seen that emotion across his face. It seemed like I was going to keep seeing it, the way things were going. Eric spoke slowly,

"It isn't the blood bond, lover. I could technically control you through it, make you have feelings for me, but I would never. I would rather meet the sun than change anything about you." This particular speech took _me_ by surprise for a change. I smiled.

"Well, thanks. But I'm not ready to jump into a marriage, a legal one anyway," I said cautiously, "But I feel that we might be able to make this thing work." I said smiling at him. He gave one in return.

"We are here." He said, abruptly making a sharp right. He pulled up to a gate with the emblem "EN" covering the front, and rolled down the window the punch in the code. At once the gates swung open and Eric drove up the long winding path. I looked out the window the see small lights illuminating the winding driveway. When we came to a stop in front of the house (if you could call it that), I was sure my jaw dropped.

It was a mansion. A colossal, envying, jaw-dropping mansion. It was gothic in style, out of character for the Shreveport area, but not so out of character for my former Viking vampire. It was made of stone, in different shades, and had countless spiraling towers, balconies, and other architecturally appealing aspects. Not that I knew a whole lot about architecture, but I could tell this was a bona fide European style mansion, complete with lots of dark wood trimmings. Startling me out of my scrutiny, Eric opened the door for me, but instead of simply helping me out, he swung me up into his arms to carry me into the house. Over the threshold if you will.

In his excitement, human speed was too slow for him, so the glimpses I caught of the house as we rushed by proved to be just at luxurious and ornate as I imagined. We were suddenly in his room as he let me down gently, closing the heavy oak door behind him, his eyes on my face as I looked around.

The bed was the first thing I noticed of course. Not that I couldn't help it, the thing was huge and took up most of the room. It was a four-poster larger-than-king sized bed facing a fireplace lined with stone. My eyes drifted northward to see an absolutely huge oil painting of Eric, in what I assumed to be an outtake from the calendar. He was lying in a bed propped on his side, gazing into the camera with one leg bent and a white fur blanket draped over his knee. The sight of that painting alone made me weak with lust.

With great difficulty I turned away from the magnificent painting back to Eric. He was simply standing there, his hands relaxed at his side, his face giving me a questioning look.

"What do you think?" He asked in that deliciously deep voice. I shivered, but it had nothing to do with the temperature. I lifted one leg up to pull the shoe off my foot slowly as I answered,

"I think…" I mused, dropping both the shoes on the floor, "Its you." He seemed pleased by my answer.

"What, no carrying on about the size? No inspecting the silver to see how much its worth? " He asked tilting his head at me. But before I gave a biting remark about how I wasn't that sort of woman, I saw the slight smirk to his face, and knew he was kidding. Eric really has changed. I shrugged, lifting my hands slowly to my hair messing it up slowly, feeling the burning heat of his gaze cover my body as I did so.

"Oh I'm sure its fine," I said breezily, "There are other things I would like to inspect first…" I trailed off while backing up slowly. Eric mirrored my actions.

"Yes, Miss Stackhouse what could that be?" He said softly, the intensity of his gaze making me feel hot all over. I continued backing up until the backs of my knees grazed the edge of the colossal bed. I scooted backwards onto it, purposefully spreading my legs just a bit, enough for him to catch a glimpse.

"Oh I don't know…the softness of this bed for one thing. It looks awfully…pleasurable." I said seductively. The hungry look in his face proved it was working. His fangs had come out and he licked his top lip in a seductively hungry way. Right now he was looking at me as if I were the delectably plump gazelle, and he were the starving lion. It gave my body chills.

"Shall we test it together?" He asked, almost to the bed now. I held his gaze for a moment before deliberately biting my bottom lip and flicking my eyes back towards his. That did the trick. He crawled onto the bed until he was in between my legs, raised up over me. "The things you make me…_feel…"_ He whispered in my ear before descending on my mouth in a frenzy. I responded back eagerly, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling the lower part of his body closer to me while simultaneously pulling his head down to mine.

I gripped his hair with both fists and pulled him even more to my mouth, desperate to be drowning in him. I disengaged our mouths a bit only to slowly and deliberately bite his bottom lip while staring him in the eye. His eyes widened slightly and I saw his nostrils flare with arousal. Before I could say 'Bubba,' he flipped us over, adjusting under me to where I was straddling him.

"Lift your arms, lover." He said urgently. I did as he commanded and with a _woosh_ he pulled the dress up over my head with one quick movement. Too impatient to bother unhooking it, Eric ripped my bra into two pieces and threw them somewhere in that huge room of his. "I'll buy you a new one." He murmured softly before eagerly sucking on my breast, making hungry noises. I arched my back reveling in the pleasure I was experiencing from that and the feeling of his pants straining against me from under us. The clothes seemed to be a problem for him too. But as he raised a hand to pull his shirt off I stopped him with a seductive,

"Let me."

I kissed him slowly this time, licking his bottom lip as I pulled away. I then placed my mouth over what I knew to be a soft spot on his neck as I sucked and nipped. He shuddered below me with pleasure. I then trailed my lips southward as I pulled his shirt up over his head and throwing it across the room. Once again I descended down his perfectly sculpted chest planting kisses as I went, until I reached his belt. Within a few seconds I had his belt unbuckled and I slid his jeans down off of him, leaving a trail of kisses as I worked my way back to his mouth, being sure to give a little extra kiss to his special friend. I felt his own hands grasp my buttocks as he ripped the thong off of me. Finally we were both naked.

He rolled over again to where I was pinned under him, his gracious plenty madly pressed against my slick nub, his chest pressed against my breasts. It made me whimper with anticipation as he deliberately slid back and forth inching in bit by bit. We locked eyes as he suddenly plunged in taking my breath away with pleasure. I wrapped my legs around him as tight as I could, as he pounded and thrust. My back arched in primal lust as I cried out with each thrust. His mouth found mine again, and was contrastingly sweet with the rough and raw lovemaking we were experiencing. I let out a guttural sound as he gave a particular thrust, driving me crazy. I grabbed his hair in my hands and yanked his head back, and was satisfied to see the desired effect. He thrust more wildly, as I struggled to keep up.

"Watch." He groaned as he turned his fangs towards my breast. As he bit and sucked I felt the intense pressure within me, and as I had my wild release I let loose what mostly resembled a hysterical scream of pleasure. Just a moment after, he had his own release yelling something in a raw voice. He collapsed on top of me, still inside me.

We lay like that for a few moments until he gently removed himself, lying next to me. He pulled me to where I was sprawled across his chest, our legs intertwined as close as possible. He kissed the top of my hair softly, then did so again. We didn't speak for a few minutes until Eric broke the silence.

"You really are the best you know." He said in a tight voice, as if he were straining not to sound too emotional. I smiled and lifted my head up resting my chin on his chest as I met his gaze.

"You can't mean that…" I trailed off, finally voicing my disbelief at his statement. He sat up straighter lifting my chin with his finger and pulling me to where I was unconventionally sitting in his lap, his arm tightly wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, yes. You must believe this. I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it." I mulled this over. That was certainly true. Though Eric may have at times kept things from me, he never lied to me. Not that I knew of anyways, a small part of my mind said. I ignored it, trying to focus on the happy moment between us.

"That's true." I agreed kissing his jaw line softly. I felt his hands trailing upwards until he found my breasts and began squeezing them, pinching my nipples purposefully. I looked at him with a small smile. "Already?" He looked down at me with a serious face.

"Oh yes. And this time, I will make you scream my name." He threatened as he scooted us back where he was propped up against the pillows and I was straddling him. Already I felt that low and intense throbbing, and was surprised at my own readiness as well. He gently lifted my hips and sank me slowly down on him. I cried out as I felt that delicious sensation. I began moving my hips, my arms locked around his neck, my mouth on his. This was a different kind of lovemaking. It was soft and tender, but no less pleasureable in its own way.

He guided my hips as the moved, both of us enjoying the increasing friction. I picked his wrist up and bit hard, sucking out a small amount of blood, since we were close to the amount I could take from him. He groaned loudly, his thrusts beneath me causing me to rise and fall with an increased and frenzied pace. I leaned backwards, my hands gripping the fur covers on either side of his thighs. I moved faster, feeling him bucking from underneath me. I was moving wildly now, overtaken by the waves of pleasure crashing down all around me. I felt him grip my hips hard and yank me towards him. That was it for me.

True to his promise, I breathily screamed his name over and over, almost sobbing as orgasms rocketed out from within me. As he exploded he hoarsely yelled my name loudly before clasping me to his chest as we both fell back into the fur and sheets. From a table next to him, he leaned over and grabbed a remote. Pressing a button the room was filled with a soft music that consisted mainly of drums. It relaxed me completely. We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time, me lying in his arms, the both of us lost in our own worlds of thought. But like anything good thing in my life it had to come to an end. And that came in the form of a series of loud knocks on the bedroom door.

* * *

**  
**

**A/N: I don't own anything, Charlaine Harris does. Lucky lady. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave some love and review. Next chapter soon depending on how many reviews I get, wink wink =) I wonder who could be at the door? Hehe, I can't wait.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! So sorry it has been...well....forever. I have been caught up in school, work, life, etc. But I am trying to get back with my writing and will be trying to frequently update this story. So hang on to your computer chair folks, this story is about to get awesome. And a little crazy. But don;t worry I know what I'm doing...I think. Standard copyrights apply, only a few months before a new season of True Blood. Ah. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The knocks visibly made the door quiver, as I froze, confused by the sudden interruption. Eric froze too, momentarily, before flinging the covers over me and throwing on his pair of jeans. In inhuman speed he was at the door, his fists clenched by his side.

"Who dares trespass into my home?" He growled, his voice filled with a throbbing intensity.

"It's me Eric. It's a matter of life or death." I exhaled in relief. It was Pam, it wasn't some vampire come to kill me. Well not yet anyway. I squirmed in the bed trying to feel for my dress, but before I could find it Eric had thrown me one of his shirts, a white button down before turning to face the door again.

"Sookie needs a second Pam." He said, his disapproval of her sudden appearance thick in his tone.

"She better hurry, if she values her life." Pam hissed through the door. I had finished wiggling into Eric's shirt, which was a makeshift dress on me. I nodded to Eric who flung the door open, allowing Pam to enter. Pam was definitely a sore sight, her flimsy black dress covered with blood and torn all over to where it resembled ribbons. Her normally straight pale blonde hair was in disarray.

"Explain yourself Pam." Eric said, taking a protective stance in front of me as I tried to push him out of the way so I could see Pam better. But of course that was like pushing a pile of rocks, futile.

"As soon as you left master, the King's minions came to the club. They demanded to see you, and when I said you had left, they ordered both Thalia and I outside. I knew you wouldn't want such a spectacle inside the club master, so I complied. Three bodygaurds had to remove Thalia against her will," Her fangs popped out at this.

"They held a stake to Thalia's heart and demanded to know where you were. I refused, so they staked her and said I was next. But the two watching me were not so strong, and even less intelligent so after a bit of….grappling, I was able to escape. And here I am warning you Eric, for they will find out where you live and they will come for you. And Sookie."

At once I felt like two iron hands were squeezing my heart and lung, and I couldn't breathe. I looked at Eric, whose anxiety and despair I could feel from both our blood blond and his body language. I stared at him with confusion.

"Why are they coming for you? What is happening?" I demanded, trying to make sense of everything. Eric was in front of me, stroking my hair, and cupping my face as he gazed into my eyes.

"There is much to explain, but little time. I am morelikely towantmore time than couragemy love." He said smiling wistfully, as if thinking of something that was too unbearable to relate. I was about to respond when my voice caught in my throat. My love? Did he just call me his love? But before I could make sense of what he had said, or even verify he truly had said it, Pam interrupted us.

"Eric, we have maybe ten minutes. We must think of something. I can take Sookie and hide if you wish, or we can all leave though a larger party will be easier to track. There is always your palace in Norway. I-" But Eric cut her off.

"I can not run, they will find me eventually. And then the punishments may be more severe. This is of my own doing, I will face what will happen. Pam, you need to leave, and take Sookie with you. Go to Compton's, both of you, and stay there. If I have not returned by dawn the day after tomorrow, Pam you know what to do. Where the appropriate documents are." I was flabbergasted by this speech, and felt the hysteria bubble up within me.

"What? No! You can't do something like this and expect me to just be okay with it, to do what you say. I'm not going to leave." I cried out, tears forming in my eyes. He simple stood there continuing to stroke my hair.

"I won't let you argue with me love, I can instruct Pam to remove you with force if need be. You must do this." He said in that eerily calm manner of his that made me want to throttle him.

"Go ahead, tell Pam to remove me with force, because that's he only way I'm going to leave you by yourself. This is crazy Eric." Eric nodded.

"I agree lover, but this is not the place for you. Trust in me." He said throatily before dipping down to kiss me fully on the lips. His mouth moved against mine in an almost bitter way, but he ended it. As he broke apart he leaned close before whispering into my ear,

"I believe I am in love with you Sookie." With that he gave a nod to Pam as she came towards me and picked me up like a rag doll. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a strange but familiar bed. I moved groggily as I struggled to pry my eyes open. I was in sensory overload as I felt the silk sheets against my legs, the smell of the familiar room, and the pounding headache combined with a raw and scratchy throat.

I sat up at once, the events from the night before suddenly overwhelming me. I looked outside, it was already dusk and the vampires should be up by now. I look around, confirming my suspicions. I was in Bill Compton's room, my ex-lover's bed. I was wearing Eric's shirt from last night to my relief. I lifted he collar of the shirt to inhale his distinctive scent. A small knock at the door to the room gave way to Pam entering hesitantly.

"I didn't know if you would have woken up before now, but I see you slept through the day." She said softly before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Go away Pam." I said closing my eyes again. When I lifted one eye open, she was still there.

"Sookie I need to explain to you what is happening. The master won't be very happy with me for telling you."

I sat up again.

"Tell me."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but more will come I promise. Ten points and a shoutout to whoever caught the Pride & Prejudice reference. Please review, and I will continue writing. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell Me."

Pam paused a moment, looking uncertain, an emotion I had never really seen on her face. As Eric's second in command she was always certain, always knew her duty. But this uncertain Pam made me tense, as if I was about to find out something really unpleasant. But her face suddenly hardened into a grim smile, as she nodded once to herself, almost to reassure herself.

"You remember the fairy wars? When you were captured then fought, and how Eric never came to rescue you?"

Oh boy. I could feel that sick unpleasant feeling in my stomach.

"Yes, he said that he was being held by minions of Felipe de Castro, the King of Nevada and Louisiana." I said cautiously, almost phrasing it as a question.

"Yes, I suppose that is true, in a way." Pam said, fiddling with the sleeve of what I recognized to be my pink velour tracksuit. She noticed my gaze and gave me an apologetic smile. "As soon as you were out I went across the cemetery to pick up some clothes for both you, and me. I hope you don't mind."

"No of course not. I wouldn't expect you to wear that bloody shredded mess." I was about to continue on that train of thought, when I remembered what we were _supposed _to be talking about. I gave Pam a narrow little glance while she feigned innocence.

"Didn't mean to get off subject there."

"It's okay, just tell me what happened."

Pam took a deep breath.

"Okay since the hostile takeover of Louisiana, you know Eric has been…unhappy with the arrangement. He admired the late queen, and because of his loyalty to her, and his relationship with…you, he has come under the suspicions of Victor Madden and the King's other servants still here."

I nodded briefly.

"A few days before you were kidnapped by the fae, Eric was approached by old friends. Very old, powerful friends. Were you aware Sookie, my master is one of the oldest vampires in the South? And has many powerful connections?"

This was news to me. I knew Eric was old, and very powerful, but he never seemed concerned with that much power.

"So what does all this mean, and what does this have to do with what is happening now?" I asked, my tone becoming frosty.

"Eric's influence and power has not gone un-noticed Sookie. Why do you think he is always under suspicion from the new king? Felipe de Castro knows that Eric has many friends, many allies, from all over the world. He is too dangerous from some. Sophie-Anne Leclerq would never have allowed him to be her sheriff if it weren't for their special relationship ages ago."

"Eric knew that though the new King kept him on as a sheriff, it wouldn't be too long before charges were trumped up against him and he would be killed. So with the help of Eric's old and powerful connections, he has been secretly swaying Felipe de Castro's minions to his side, with promises and of course, money. The night you were taken captive, he was being watched by two of the King's men who suspected his plans. If he had left to your aid, he risked everything. He risked the entire plan."

This had taken me aback. Whatever I had been expecting her to say, had most certainly not been this. But there was one point I was unclear on.

"When you say he was swaying Felipe de Castro's minions to his side, do you mean he intends to be…?

Pam stared levelly at me, her eyes never flinching.

"He means to be King of Nevada, Lousiana, and Arkansas. And if everything goes according to plan tonight, it will happen."

At my request Pam had left me to my own toughts. My headache had lessened thanks to the tylenol Pam had grabbed from my house, but I still felt as if I had been run over a train. But after a long hot shower, I felt I no longer looked like death.

After dressing in a pair of black yoga pants and a simple white tee shirt Pam had brought for me, I walked downstairs to find Bill (former lover) sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Sookie. How do you feel?" He asked, standing up in that gentlemanly way. Stubborn to the last, I flopped down unceremoniously on a chair some distance from the couch and from him.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I sighed wearily. I examined Bill. He was wearing his standard button down and khakis, but his face looked almost sad. He in turn was also examining me as if I might fall apart at any second.

"Pam is in the kitchen heating up some TrueBlood." He said quietly. I nodded before a thought occurred to me.

"Bill…can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." I had to lok away from the intensity in his eyes.

"Did you know about this plan of Eric's? To be the King…of..everywhere?!" I asked, getting angried with each word. I could feel the tears of anger well up in my eyes, but I refused to cry.

Bill looked at me in an almost pitying way.

"Yes, I did. He approached me and convinced me that his claim is well supported and I would do better under his rule. Plus I value my life, and yours Sookie." I hugged my knees up to my chest boring a hole in the ground with my eyes, as Gran would say.

"So everyone knew but me?" I asked, the bitterness creeping in my voice. In a flash Bill was on his knees before me, his hands holding mine. He look me earnestly in the face,

"Sookie I never wanted to keep this from you. I never wanted to keep anything from you. I had no choice. And you know I love you still. You can leave Eric, he will never care for you as much as I do." He pleaded with me. I felt my ire rise.

"Bill, I am angry with Eric, how he kept me in the dark about so many things. But I'm not just going to give up and go running in your arms. And I don't want to hear about how everyone thinks Eric can't love me. Why is it so impossible to believe?" I was crying now. Damn.

"Take your pity and go to hell Bill Compton. At least Eric wasn't sent to _seduce _me." I added maliciously.

His face spasmed with pain. He dropped my hands and went to stand in front of the window, his back to me. I bit my lip. That was a low blow, I shouldn't have gotten so angry. Eric in truth is the one I should be angry at. I sighed and stood up, prepared to go back to my makeshift room upstairs. I paused by Bill on my way out.

"Look, I'm sorry Bill. That was mean. Right now I'm just angry with Eric and with myself, but more than anything I'm worried sick about him. I love him Bill. And we haven't had the strikes against our relationship like you and I have. I've got to give him a chance, if he is even alive. And that's something I really can't think about right now."

With that I swept out of the room and past Pam who had just come out of the Kitchen holding two TrueBloods.

I was too resltess to lay down so instead I sat in a recliner by the window trying to read a copy of Gone With The Wind that Bill had on a shelf. But I couldn't focus with dawn approaching. I looked again at the clock and sighed with frustration. Only thirty more minutes to go.

Reading proved to be as distracting as watching paint dry. In frustration I threw myself on the bed staring at the ceiling. I wondered if he was alive. So many thoughts were going through my mind. Why didn't he tell me? When we had talked of power before, he claimed he was interested. Why did he lie to me? So much of it just didn't make sense.

With only fifteen more minutes before the Vampires needed to sleep, I wasn't sure if I'd ever really find out the answers. With each ticking of Bill's seemingly loud clock I grew more and more resolved to the fact that Eric was eternally dead.

I closed my eyes as tear trickled from my eye and collected on my upper lip. Before I could wipe it away, I felt a strong and familiar mouth enclose mine in a deep and passionate kiss.

My eyes flew open to see my Viking Vampire. In my elation I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped myself as tightly as possible around him, never breaking our kiss. When I finally had to come up for air, Eric never looked away from my eyes, as his hands entangled in my hair and stroked my face as if memorizing it.

"You're alive." I said breathlessly, my tone amazed.

"Yes, I am." He said huskily before re-claiming my mouth in another pulse racing kiss. I enthusiastically responded until suddenly I remembered the flood of emotions this night had caused me. I broke away from him and shoved his chest until he realized I was trying to make him sit up.

He looked at me with a bemused expression while I returned his with a glare.

"So why did you lie to me?"


End file.
